Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 035
つのロスト | romaji = Mō Hitotsu no Rosuto Jiken | japanese translated = The Other Lost Incident | english = The Hollow | japanese air date = January 17, 2018 | english air date = December 29, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Tomohiro Matsukawa | storyboard artist = Yagi Ruche | animation director = Yuri Yamamura }} "The Hollow", known as the "The Other Lost Incident" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on January 17, 2018 and aired on Teletoon on December 29, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Specter The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Specter Specter Normal Summons "Sunseed Genius Loci" (0/600). He uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryas" (0/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Specter Sets a card. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker activates the effect of "Bitrooper" in his hand, sending a Level 2 or lower monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it. He sends the Level 1 "Latency" from his hand to the GY and Special Summons "Bitlooper" (1500/2000) in Attack Position. Playmaker uses "Bitrooper" to Link Summon "Link Disciple" (500/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. He then Special Summons "Link Infra-Flier" (0/1800) in Attack Position to the zone "Link Disciple" points to, by its own effect. Playmaker uses "Link Infra-Flier" to Link Summon "Link Devotee" (500/LINK-1/↑) to the bottom Link Point of "Link Disciple", but since it was Special Summoned, Playmaker cannot Link Summon Link-3 or higher Link monsters for the rest of the turn. He then activates the effect of "Link Disciple", allowing him to Tribute a monster "Link Disciple" points to to draw a card, then place a card in his hand to the bottom of his Deck once per turn. As "Link Devotee" was Tributed, Playmaker activates its effect, letting him Special Summon two "Link Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300). As "Gadget" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY in Defense Position with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Latency" (0/0) in Defense Position. Playmaker uses "Latency" and "Cyberse Gadget" to Link Summon "Binary Sorceress" (1600/LINK-2/←→) to the bottom Link Point of "Link Disciple". As it was sent from the field to the GY, Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Gadget", Special Summoning a "Gadget Token" (0/0) to his field in Defense Position. He then uses "Gadget Token" and "Link Disciple" to Link Summon "Multi Sledgehammer" (1000/LINK-2/↓→) to the left Link Point of "Binary Sorceress". He then uses two "Link Tokens" to Link Summon "Binary Blader" (1800/LINK-2/←→) to the right Link Point of "Binary Sorceress". "Binary Sorceress" attacks "Sunavalon Dryas". Its effect prevents it from being attacked, but does not prevent direct attacks, so "Binary Sorceress" attacks Specter directly (Specter: 4000 → 2400 LP). As he took damage, Specter activates the effect of "Sunavalon Dryas", letting him Special Summon a "Sunvine" Link monster from his Extra Deck to a zone "Sunavalon Dryas" points to and gain LP equal to the damage he took. Specter Special Summons "Sunvine Gardna" (600/LINK-1/↑) (Specter: 2400 → 4000 LP). Mistakes * In the Japanese version, upon seeing that Specter regains LP, the cards in Playmaker's hand have the old card back. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.